


Quod Erat Demonstrandum

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The empirical evidence is irrefutable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quod Erat Demonstrandum

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 100-drabble challenge, and to the prompt "fire."

Where there is smoke, there's fire. Where there's thunder, surely there's lightning.

Where there is a Starsky, there must be a Hutch.

It is a basic tenet of the universe, or at least in their little corner of the cosmos.

Oh, there are those who would scoff. They would argue that the inference is faulty, the conclusion invalid. _Come now,_ they would say, _one does not necessarily follow the other._

What the fuck do they know?

The empirical evidence is irrefutable: one _will_ follow the other—either one, without question, without hesitation. Even into Hell.

If Hutch, then Starsky.

 _Q.E.D._


End file.
